Rampage complete destruction
Rampage Complete Destruction is the sequel to Rampage Total Destruction and has tons of new monsters game modes and other cool stuff. for PS3 PS4 (PSN) Xbox360 Xbox one (Xbox LIVE) and Wii U (eShop). (note:does not actually exist) Characters the number of characters is now 62 two DLC you start out with Larry,Harley,Gilman & Ramsey. George: He is a gorilla-like monster who is one of the main Protagonists in the series. He is in every single Rampage game to date. Power:Ape Stomp Lizzie: She is a lizard-like monster who is one of the main Protagonists in the series. She is also in every single Rampage game to date. Power:Fire Breath Ralph: He is a werewolf-like monster who is one of the main Protagonists in the series. He too is also in every single Rampage game to date. Power:Wolf Howl Larry: A rat-like monster who appeared in the Atari Lynx version of Rampage. Power:Rat Attack Boris: He is a rhinoceros-like monster and the technical version of George in Rampage 2: Universal Tour. Power:Rhino Charge Curtis: He is a mouse-like monster and the technical version of Ralph in Rampage 2: Universal Tour. Power:Mouse Bottom Feeder Ruby: She is a lobster-like monster and the technical version of Lizzie of Rampage 2: Universal Tour. Power:Lobster Can Opener Myukus: He is an alien cyclops-like monster. Debut: Rampage 2: Universal Tour; Rampage Through Time. Power:Explosive Eye Harley: He is a boar-like monster. Debut: Rampage Through Time. Power:Boar Butt Blast Gilman: He is a blowfish-like monster. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction. Power:Puff Up Nick: He is a demon-like monster. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Power:Demon Fire Ramsey: He is a ram-like monster. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Power:Raging Ram Squirmy: He is a worm-like monster. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Power:Earth Digger Marco: He is a shark-like monster. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Power:Shark Chomp Rojo: He is a bull-like monster. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Power:Bucking Bronko Plucky: She is a chicken-like monster. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction. Power:Chicken Dive Bomb Fifi: She is a poodle-like monster. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Power:Poodle Bark Icky: He is a echidna-like monster. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Power:Super Burp Wally: He is a warthog-like monster. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Power:Warthog Rage Shelby: She is a tortoise-like monster. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction. Power:Turtle Shell Spin Amanda: She is an armadillo-like monster. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction. Power:Armadillo Ball Roll Natalie: She is a nautilus-like monster. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Power:Nautilus Wave Venus: She is a plant-like monster. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Power:Fly Trap Bite Kingston: He is a king cobra-like monster. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Power:Kobra Venom Spray Edwin: He is a invader monster. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Power:Invader Belly Flop V.E.R.N: He is an abomination-like monster. Players could trasform into V.E.R.N once they collected a powerup. Debut: Rampage World Tour And Rampage: Total Destruction Power:Mutation Inceneration Harry: He is a yeti-like monster. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Power:Yeti Snow Rage Joe: He is a wildman bigfoot-like monster. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Power:Big Slam Jack: He is a Jackelope-like monster. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Power:Jackelope Destruction Rhett: He is a rat-like monster. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Power:Rat Chomp Cal: He is a squid-like monster. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Power:Squid Drill Leon: He is a lion-like monster. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Power:Big Cat Claw Crock: He is a crocodile-like monster. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Power:Crock Bite Kyle: He is a cyclops-like monster. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Power:Cyclops Charge Brian: He is a brain-like monster. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Power:Telekinesis Sarah: She is a spider-like monster. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Power:Spider's Web Rocky: He is a golem-like monster. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Power:Rock Slam Cyril: He is a squirrel-like monster. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Power:Nutty Chomp Fabio: He is a flea-like monster. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Power:Wooden Bite Bart: He is a bat-like monster. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Power:Fruit Bat Jill: She is a jellyfish-like monster. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Power:Electric Sting Eyegore: He is a one-eyed alien-like monster. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Power:Eye Beam Philbert: He is an ungulate-like monster. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Power:Super Headbutt Bubba: He is a blob-like monster. Debut: Rampage: Total Destruction Power:Blob Flop Congar - Congar is a gigantic ape. Originally a monkey sent into space, Congar's ship collided with an alien saucer on re-entry, and Congar was mutated by the ships radioactive fuel, but survived the crash. Power:Ape Roar Ultra-V - A Japanese giant robot, Ultra-V was created by the Japanese government using the fuel from a saucer to power it, however it quickly went out of control and escaped. Power:Super Slash Robo-47 - A giant robot, Robo-47 was built by the American military, and, for lack of a feasible power source, abandoned in an army barracks. An alien saucer crashed nearby the building and the vaporized fuel crept inside, awakening Robo-47. Power:Super Nuke 'Togera -' Togera is a monstrous prehistoric dinosaur, having slept at the ocean floor. Togera was revived when a crashing alien ship sank into the ocean, its leaking fuel then inhaled by Togera, awakening it. Power:Acid Breath Kineticlops - A giant eyeball suspended in an body of electricity. Kineticlops was created when a security guard, investigating power lines struck by a crashed saucer, was electrocuted by the power from the saucer, turning him into Kineticlops. Power:Elec-Beam 'Preytor - '''Preytor is a giant Praying-Mantis. It started out as a small insect but it was fed alien fuel, causing it to grow to enormous proportions and eat the scientist who fed it. Power:Mantis Baby Raptros - A prehistoric dragon that was awoken by alien fuel. Power:Lava Breath Agamo - A giant living statue, Agamo was born when an island native poured some of the alien saucer's fuel into a giant carved pyre, causing it to come to life, and rise out of the ground. Power:Volcanic Boom Magmo - Made of molten lava, Magmo is a four armed lava golem born when an alien saucer crashed into an active volcano. Power:Magma Wave Zorgulon - A giant alien invader from a far away galaxy. Power:UFO Leakage Geon - A dinosaur stuck in earth's crust for millions of years. Power:Ice Breath Woo : A giant gorilla from a forgotten race. Power:Gorilla Ground Pound Poison Ghost : A creature made out of toxic waste. Power:Toxic Gas Rocko : A giant golem made of boulders. Power:Bolder Punch Beetle Mania : A large beetle-like creature from space. Power:Grand Slam Astro Guy : A man exposed to radiation who turned giant. Power:Super Kick 'Carl -''' a fiddler crab-like monster mutated as a grumpy old man. DLC Power:Crab Jackhammer 'Timmy -' a mutated tree-like monster with explosive apples. DLC Power:Exploding Apples Story opening cutscene: A news reporter sets staring at the camera not noticing it is on. "Wait we are rolling?" he asks confused. "Yes." a man says off screen. "Oh uhhh...WELL then um are top story then all monsters have been contained yes it is true once again we are safe and once again all monsters will be seperated george in new york ralph in london and again lizzie in tokyo the other monsters are located all across the world and-" before he could finish someone spoke in to his ear piece. "A live report from Scott Johnson a live report from Scott Johnson announce it you idiot." the voice spoke. "And now a report from Scott Johnson." the reporter said. The video was of a city being destroyed by two giant monsters one looked like a rat the other a warthog suddenly the camera was picked up then a man spoke "Once again Scum labs can't contain their creatures if anyone can hear this RUN!!!!" suddenly the man turned around to see the rat monster looking at him he screamed as it reached for him then the camera cut out. The reporter looked frightened and his wide eyes slowly looked at the camera "Thank you Scott if you excuse me." the reporter got out of his seat and walked off camera. "where are you going?" said someone off screen the reporter did not answer the sound of a door shuting was heard then a scream then the door opening and footsteps the reporter came back into frame and sat down. "heaven help us thay are ON A RAMPAGE!!!!" he screamed. end of cutscene one. cutscenes 2,3,&4. the monster you freed (George,Ralph or Lizzie) roars as it's cage crumbles and then is seen running down a road. Levels there are 62 two DLC levels each level has 3 areas the levels are: Las Vegas (Unlock:Fabio,Icky) Las Angeles (Unlock:Crock,Philbert) Chicago (Unlock:Jack,Bart) New York (Unlock:George,Jill) London(Unlock:Ralph) Shanghai (Unlock:Plucky,Harry,Curtis) Tokyo (Unlock:Lizzie,Ultra-V) San Diego (Unlock: VERN,Cyril) Seattle(Unlocks:Raptros,Leon,Togera) Washington D.C. (Unlock:Robo-47,Joe,Marco) Hong Kong(Unlock:Preytor,Boris) New Mexico (Unlock:Rojo,Brian) Dallas (Unlock:Ruby,Rhett) Honolulu (Unlock:Agamo,Magmo,Rocky) Cairo (Unlock:Venus,Kingston) Cleveland (Unlock:Cal,Fifi,Poison Ghost) San Francisco(Unlock:Wally,Natlie) Houston (Unlock:Congar,Rocko) Detroit (Unlock:Sarah,Kineticlops,Geon) The Amazon Rainforest (Unlock:Kyle,Squrimy,Beetle Mania) Salt Lake City (Unlock:Shelby,Woo) New Orleans (Unlock:Amanda,Astro Guy) DLC Paris (Unlock:Timmy) DLC Miami (Unlock:Carl) Scum HQ (Unlock:Bubba,Eyegore) Time Machine Through Time: World War II Ancient Egypt 2,000,000 BC Wild West Medieval Atlantis Ancient Greece Ancient China Pirates Neo-Japan Ancient Persia Alien Invasion: Osaka Rome Denver Area 51 (Unlock:Myukus) Solar System: The Moon Mercury Venus Mars Jupiter Saturn Uranus Neptune Pluto Alien Home World: Les Vegees Newd Yoke Usaka Shinghee Las Angalees Dallos Lundon Toko Place 51 (Unlock:Zorgulon) Skinsonatti Final Assault